


A Reason to Trust

by omaken



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/omaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Fisk was thrown in Rikers, things haven’t been the same between him and Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some liberties with Matt's senses, but given the whole throw down in Rikers in the comics, I think this is fair game.
> 
> Matt's emotional stuntedness is mostly taken from comic canon.

Ever since the accident, Matt’s hyper senses have unfailingly let him know when he was being lied to, but that didn’t mean he was an expert at reading social cues. Far from it. Ever since Fisk was thrown in Rikers, things haven’t been the same between him and Foggy.

Sure, even knowing about Matt’s masked alter-ego, Foggy hasn’t treated him any differently. And for that, Matt is eternally grateful. The quick quips and lame jokes are still there, and if a few of them are at Daredevil’s expense, Matt makes sure to let Foggy know it’s all taken in good stride. But the changes in their friendship have been subtle. For the third time this week, Foggy has rebuffed invites to Josie’s after work. Something about helping Marcie prepare for job interviews, or having dinner with his parents. Matt doesn’t need the hyper senses to know that Foggy’s telling the truth, but he still feels them drifting apart and it hurts. 

“You’re being an idiot, you know.” Karen breaks the silence as he starts on his second beer. 

Matt sighs. “He’s an adult. He’s allowed to choose who he spends his free time with.”

The eye roll is almost audible as Karen shuffles in her seat to face him. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. If what you said is true, and that shit that went down between you two last month was your fault, then I think you just need to give him a reason to trust you again.” 

It hits Matt like a freight train. Idiot, he thinks to himself. All this time, Foggy’s given him his absolute trust, not to mention Matt’s known every little white lie Foggy’s told him throughout their entire friendship. And what has he given him in return? Half truths? Certainly, he kept the most important part of his life a secret from Foggy. With all the disarray that Fisk’s arrest left the city in and longer nights as Daredevil, this is really the first time Matt’s had to really think about it.

“Are you even listening to me?” Karen jabs him in the shoulder, but there’s no fire behind it. 

“I…sorry Karen, I have to go.” He hastily throws down a five and scrambles to grab his walking stick. “See you at the office tomorrow,” his last words catching in the chilly autumn wind as he dashes out the door like a madman.

“Those two will be the death of me,” Josie says as she cleans up the empty bottles.

Karen just laughs.

——

Matt heads down the nearest alley and propels himself up the fire escape at the end. At the top, he allows himself to focus, to let his senses take in the city below. When you’ve been doing this for as long as Matt has, there are just some heartbeats that you never forget. He’s certain he can pick out Foggy’s from the dense crowd below, and sure enough, the steady beat he’s looking for makes itself known. (He’s been trying to get Foggy to exercise for years — his resting heart rate can’t be healthy — and makes a mental note to remind him again tomorrow.)

He catches up just as Foggy unlocks the entrance to his front door, leaping down behind him perhaps a little more dramatically than strictly necessary. (Never let it be said that Matt Murdock wasn’t one for showmanship. It was Foggy’s one constant complaint about him throughout law school.)

He can sense Foggy’s heart rate spike to near a mile a minute as he realizes he’s not alone.

“Jesus, Matt! Matt the hell?” 

“Sorry, buddy. But we’ve got things to do, places to see,” he says grandly as he plucks the keys from Foggy’s hand and re-locks the door. With an arm draped around his shoulders, he maneuvers Foggy back down the front steps and across the street.

“What’s so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning? It’s nearly midnight, Matt…”

“Eh, you know what they say…bridges to rebuild, and all that. And just…sorry.”

He’s incredibly glad Foggy isn’t the one with hyper-senses because he’d be able to hear Matt’s heart nearly beating out of his chest now. But the reply is immediate: “I’m sorry too, Matty.” 

Foggy’s thousand Watt grin lights up the dirty row of shops as Matt steers them back into Josie’s.


End file.
